


Rays Detective Agency

by ThisAintBC



Series: The Fritty AU [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: What's better than one Ray solving a mystery? Two Rays solving a mystery!
Relationships: Ray Kowalski & Ray Vecchio, Ray Kowalski/Ray Vecchio
Series: The Fritty AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415683
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ray Vecchio Day 2020!





	Rays Detective Agency

**Author's Note:**

> This is theoretically inspired by/part of the Dexus Christ 'verse, in which Ray & Ray are together & run a detective agency together. I had grand plans for this image, but time & spoons are short so it's still a bit sketchy, sorry!


End file.
